Stuck in Hyrule
by The Legendary Olympians
Summary: Monsters have been appearing everywhere, and in the middle of it all, Percy and Annabeth are transported to a different universe. There, they meet Link and find out that he's in the same situation. Why are there so many monsters? Who is behind this and what is their motive?


**-Oops. Wrong document. xD Sorry for that gibberish.-**

**Nike: Haiii the other version sucked so we're doing a rewrite. Btw we deleted all of the chappies. :3**

**Dargon: Yeah, we decided to do a complete makeover of Stuck in Hyrule! EWW NOT THAT KIND OF MAKEOVER JEEZ GUYS. But anyways, we've decided to shorten it! (Because it was getting redundant.) And change it up a little! (Because it was getting stupid.) And add some FLOURISH! (Is anyone still reading this?)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Mysterious Garden**

It had been about three days since Annabeth and Percy last left Camp Half-Blood. When Chiron was alerted to signs of increasing strange monster activity happening all around New York, he sent the both of them to fix the problem. The two had been spending the past days trying to track the source of the monsters down with no luck. They couldn't afford to waste too much time…

"We're too late again." Annabeth stared down at the ground, where there were large indentations of unmistakable clawed footprints and deep trenches gouged into the earth.

"We'll never be able to catch the monsters, even if we try to intercept them!" Percy burst out in frustration.

"And there's no way to follow the footprints," Annabeth added, "seeing as though they disappear so quickly."

"Either they're smarter than before, or they're some special types of monsters that mortals can somehow see, according to Chiron."

Annabeth crouched low on the ground, inspecting the marks left by the monsters on the ground. Suddenly, she said, "Percy."

"Huh-what's up?"

"Over there." Annabeth pointed to where the now rapidly disappearing footprints led into the forest surrounding the two. As the indentations faded out of existence, little dull-colored beads were beginning to glow dimly where the beasts' paw- and foot- prints had been. They were leading deep into the canopy of trees, where the monsters had gone.

Percy blinked. "What are those things? Do you think…"

Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm and began dragging him towards the path of beads. "Come on!"

After a few moments of running, Percy doubled back, pulling Annabeth along with him.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, watching Percy as he crouched down and began inspecting the beads.

"Hey, don't these look familiar?" Percy asked, picking up one of the beads. It had a small, intricately drawn design on it; the trident.

Annabeth sucked in a breath. "Oh my gods. Percy, that was from the year you joined Camp Half-Blood, wasn't it?"

Percy nodded, pulling out his own necklace and comparing the beads. They were almost identical. "Hey, doesn't that mean…"

"...if we follow the beads, we might come in contact with the monsters," Annabeth finished for him.

"Wait, what? I was actually going to say-"

"Right? Some monsters like to keep the beads of campers they've beaten as a symbol of power. So if we follow this path…"

"Oh, duh! Your version makes more sense. Okay!" Percy jumped up and started running along the path, Annabeth following close behind. However, Percy couldn't help thinking, _You used to be a camper. And you, and you, _as he ran, glancing down at the different beads that lay slightly scattered in the path they formed. He saw many more beads, not just the trident one, that must have been from before he himself had become a camper…

Suddenly, Annabeth sucked in a sharp intake of air. "What is _that_?"

Percy skidded to a halt, his heels digging into the ground to slow himself. Turning around, he saw Annabeth, a couple of feet away, gaping open-mouthed at something.

Not _something_… but a garden. A gigantic garden, by the looks of it. A colossal arch made of leaves and roses loomed just in front of them, marking the entrance. Peering past the arch, Percy could see dozens upon dozens of different plants and flowers, rainbow-colored buds glistening in the bright sunlight. All of the shrubbery and growth were neatly clipped and trimmed, and the grass covering the earth was a healthy shade of bright green. Sunlight streamed through the entire place, bathing the world in a golden-green glow. Some twenty feet away, a fountain trickled water into a mineral basin, carved eloquently from marble.

The whole place felt _alive_. As if they'd suddenly stepped from late fall into mid-summer. The plants seemed to sway hypnotizingly, although the air was still. Birds chirruped and insects hummed almost drowsily, though there were none to be seen. A sudden feeling of happiness stole over Percy, like he was being lifted off of his feet.

"This is where the beads lead to," Annabeth said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Woah."

Annabeth shook her head and slapped her cheeks in an attempt to break out of her trance. "Okay, let's look for more clues."

Percy nodded and blinked. "Yeah. Clues…"

They split up and began inspecting the garden, checking every nook and cranny for a crack in the unwavering perfection. They were only a few moments into investigating when Annabeth heard Percy yell.

"Percy!" she shouted, running in the direction of the noise. When she reached the marble bird bath, a giant dark and purple hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a murky darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Please be sure to review! Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
